


Promise

by GlitterSin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Female Mangle, Female Toy Bonnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSin/pseuds/GlitterSin





	Promise

   _A blue bunny slipped into the shadows, pausing to check if anyone noticed her. She didn't flinch at the condescending voice that said, "Where do you think you're going?" She knew Fredrick didn't like Vixen and didn't approve of their friendship. However, this time, unusually Chirp was with him. Why would Chirp help try to prevent her from seeing Vixen? Chirp liked Vixen.  
   She turned to Chirp, ignoring Fredrick. "There's something wrong, isn't there."  
   Chirp shifted nervously, answering, "No, nothing... I just think it's a good idea to not go see her EVERY night..."  
   Yep, something's wrong.  
   She turned, walking towards Kids Cove. They can't force her to stay away from Vixen, they have no control over her.  
   She slowly stepped into the cove, bracing for the worst.  
   She wasn't prepared._  
_Vixen, her best friend.... Torn apart by the children, day after day.... The pizzeria employees finally gave up fixing her._  
   _The bunny's eyes wandered, over the twisted endoskeleton, up her body... to her face. Her eyes._  
 _One was missing. The other was closed, the fox seeming to have given up._  
 _She took a step forward, her foot knocking into something. She looked down, the object before her turning out to be the missing eye._  
 _"BonBon...?"_  
 _The bunny looked back up, into the poor white fox's remaining eye, staring forlornly up at her._  
 _"Vixen..."_  
 _She dropped down to the floor, staring at the floor in front of the fox. "Vixen..."_  
 _She looked back up, curling her fingers into a ball. "I'll find a way to fix this..."_  
 _She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the broken fox._

" I p r o m i s e . "


End file.
